One less problem without you
by GleekFreak92
Summary: Kurt would have one less problem without him.


"I was with someone."

That thought hasn't left my head for weeks. I wasn't in at NYADA yet and I had nothing better to do. So I did what anyone who had a boyfriend who cheated on them. I laid on my bed or the couch and I cried. A lot. This was a funk. But it was so much worse than when Jesse St. Sucks and his automaton posse got us with it. We got back at them for that. There was nothing I could do to solve this.

Well..That's what I thought anyway.

Apparently Rachel called the expert at defunkifying anyone. I was hoping to see flames and an Illuminati sign behind her as she entered my curtain space. It was just another disappointment when I did it.

"Alright lady lips. You smell like the illegal underground tunnels of Lima Heights Adjacent. I almost thought you were a Ninja Turtle. Here's what's going to happen. You are going to get up and leave your rat infested nest and get nice and clean in the waterfall just in the other room. Then you are going to put on the tightest pants and shirt possible and I promise I can literally paint it on if you would be willing. I have the paint in the living room. Then we are going to get you to tie your knot or whatever it is turtles do and you'll forget all about Blaine. Oh and also I have a song prepared. So for your sake I hope you know it."

"Golly Gee Satan I thought you were an angel for a moment. My mistake."

"Oh I was an angel. I liked playing the rebel much better."

"I suppose asking you to leave wouldn't work either."

"Nope. Not at all." I groaned.

"Alright fine. Leave me to pick out my outfit.

"Already done. RACHEL!" Rachel popped her head in with the clothes.

"He's coming?"

"Clothes. Now."

"Oh. Right." She handed them to Santana with a big grin before walking out of the room.

"Is that the new Alexander McQueen?! How did you get that?!" I hopped out of bed and tried to grab them in my excitement.

"Ohhh no! No! You take a bath first Michelangelo! You're pizza grease fingers won't touch one thread on this outfit until then." I would have glared had she not been right. It would be a tragedy to touch the outfit when I was in such a terrible state. So I walked to the bathroom and scrubbed really well before walking out with a towel on my waste to my room. My outfit was laying on the bed so I dried myself on and got dressed.

"LET'S GO PORCELAIN!"

"I'M COMING PITCHFORK!" I looked at myself in the mirror one more time and walked out to the living room.

"There's the Hummel we know and love! Let's hit the club!" They dragged me out the door and we took a taxi.

**Santana**

_Its Iggy Iggs_

_I got one more problem with you girl_

**Kurt**

_I got one less, one less problem_

_Hey baby, even though I hate ya_

_I wanna love ya_

_I want you-u-u_

_And even though I can't forgive ya_

_I really want ta_

_I want you-u-u_

_Tell me, tell me baby_

_Why did you leave me?_

_Cause even though I shouldn't want it_

_I gotta have it_

_I want you-u-u_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser and realize that I've got_

**Brody**

_One less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

**Kurt**

_I got one less, one less problem_

**Brody**

_I got one less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

**Kurt**

_I got one less, one less problem_

_*Break*_

_I know your never gonna wake up_

_I gotta give up_

_But its you-u-u_

_I know I shouldn't ever call back_

_Or let you come back_

_But its you-u-u_

_Every time you touch me_

_And say you love me_

_I get a little bit breathless_

_I shouldn't want it_

_But its you-u-u_

_Head in the clouds _

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got_

**Brody**

_One less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

**Kurt**

_I got one less, one less problem_

**Brody **

_One less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

**Kurt**

_I got one less, one less problem_

**Santana**

_It's Iggy Iggs_

_Uh!_

_What you got?_

_Smart money bettin' I'll be better of without you_

_In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you_

_You sayin' that you know_

_But I really, really doubt you understand_

_My life if easy when I ain't around you_

_Iggy Iggy to biggie to be her stressin'_

_I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you_

_More than I love your presence_

_And the best thing now_

_Is probably for you to exit_

_I let you go, let you back_

_I finally learned my lesson_

_No half steppin'_

_Either you want it_

_Or you just playin'_

_I'm listening to you knowin'_

_I can't believe what your sayin'_

_There's a million you's baby boo_

_So don't be dumb_

_I got 99 problems but you won't be one_

_Like what_

**Kurt**

_One less, one less problem_

_One less, one less problem_

_Head in the clouds _

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser _

_And realize that I've got_

**Brody**

_One less problem without ya_

**Kurt**

_Woah!_

**Brody**

_I got one less problem without ya_

**Kurt **

_Ohh babe!_

**Brody**

_I got one less problem without ya_

**Kurt**

_Hoo!_

**Santana**

_I got one less, one less problem_

**Brody**

_One less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

**Santana**

_Yeah I got_

**Brody**

_I got one less problem without ya_

**Kurt**

_I got one less, one less problem_

**Brody**

_One less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

**Kurt**

_I got one less, one le-e-esss_

**Santana**

_I got one less, one less problem_

**Kurt**

_Heyyy-yeahhhh_

I danced with Brody, Rachel, and Santana during that song then with other men and women after and had a good time. But I didn't take anyone home because even though I would have one less problem without him on my mind all day I didn't want one less problem. The thing is that I still love him. That's never been a question. It's just getting over him that is the problem. But it's never a problem I want to go away because I still want him in my life forever. I just need to get over the pain as much as I can at the moment. And a part of me needs to let him hurt, and make sure he knows what he did wrong. I know he's the one for me, but he isn't getting away with cheating on me, and I want him to know that he will never get another chance if he ever does it again. He will never get me back if he doesn't realize it no matter how painful or how much of a problem it is. I'd rather be alone forever than have a boyfriend that cheats on me. So much to Santana's dismay I went home without anyone and I sanitized my bed thoroughly before climbing back in and wrapping Bruce around me.

/AN:/ Bruce is his boyfriend PILLOW. Just a reminder. Kurt named him Bruce. I don't want to be attacked by angry fangirls. lol


End file.
